Resfrió
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era algo tan simple, un resfrió, pero para él cualquier cosa que le pasara era algo grave…


**Resfrió**

 **Era algo tan simple, un resfrió, pero para él cualquier cosa que le pasara era algo grave…**

Mu?, Mu estás aquí? – No era usual ver al pequeño aprendiz de virgo fuera de su templo, así como tampoco era usual que estuviera en Aries a esa hora de la noche, incluso era raro el siquiera que haya dado un pie fuera del sexto templo – Mu? – Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos oscuros del primer templo en busca de su amigo, pero al no obtener respuesta a sus constantes llamados, se adentró a los aposentos de Aries donde seguramente, Mu estaría – Mu? – El pequeño rubio abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, y se acercó a donde su mejor amigo de cabellos lilas, reposaba – Mu…- volvió a llamar al ver al peli lila dormir, pero sus respiración era tan irregular que algo se alarmo en el interior del pequeño rubio. Con la confianza de una buena amistad el rubio toco el rostro del lemurianito que por el color de las mejillas ya era algo esperado que estuviera hirviendo en fiebre – mmm…- su mente trabajo rápido, buscando el cómo ayudar a su amigo, y se sintió mal por no saber cómo cuidar a otra persona que no fuera él. Mu siempre se preocupaba por cómo estaba y ahora él no podía ayudarlo – Shion… - murmura y a la vez se sorprendió de no ver al maestro de Mu en ese lugar, seguramente el patriarca no estaba enterado de su estado, ya que siendo tan sobreprotector con Mu no lo dejaría hasta verlo tan rebosante de alegría como siempre – Aioros…- menciono a su segunda opción y a quien seguramente le daría un infarto enterarse, de que uno de sus pequeños hermanitos estaba en ese estado y el ni enterado – Aioros, necesito ayuda…- la manipulación de su cosmos no era dificultad alguna por lo que se vallo de este para llamar al castaño guardián de noveno templo –

Shaka? – contesto casi al instante un somnoliento centauro – que pasa? – consulto ya con algo de preocupación al sentir el cosmos de virgo en Aries y el de Aries no aparecer –

Mu…- expreso con angustia, por muy bendecido y adelantado que sea Shaka aún era un niño y como tal aún tenía sus reacciones ante ciertas situaciones –

Tranquilo voy para allá…- el sueño de sagitario se esfumo, por lo que, usando su velocidad luz descendió a Aries. Al llegar su alma regreso a su cuerpo al comprobar que nada de lo que su cruel imaginación le había dicho había pasado – Solo es un pequeño resfrió – tranquilizo el mayor al rubio, sin ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba el darse cuenta que después de todo si se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él –

Y que vamos a hacer…? – sus azules ojos miraron con curiosidad al mayor que sonrió con aire fraternal –

Veamos…- el castaño se llevó una mano al mentó, recordando las veces que Shion le explicara como aplacar la fiebre – un baño con agua fría está bien – expreso con seguridad – Shaka puedes prepararlo? – pregunto al pequeño que asintió rápidamente y de la misma manera fue a cumplir la orden –

Ya está! – aviso el pequeño rubio desde el interior del baño –

Voy – el castaño se encargó de desvestir y de llevar al inconsciente lemuriano al baño y sumergirlo en la fría agua –

Y ahora? – insistió el menor –

Esperar – respondió con simpleza –

Por cuánto? – Shaka se acercó un poco más a ver qué pasaba con su amigo –

mmmm…- Aioros toco las mejillas del peli lila – ya. Shaka pásame una toalla – pidió a lo que el menor asintió y paso lo pedido – quieres ayudar a Mu? – Pregunto, ni bien hubo sacado al pequeño lemuriano –

Si – respondió sin dudar –

Bien, sube a la cama y encárgate de mantener abrigado a Mu, si? – el rubio asintió con energía –

Y estará bien? – Aioros sonrió mientras asentía y los arropaba –

Sí. Cualquier cosa me avisas – hablo con seriedad esta vez – tengo guardia - aclaro al ver la intensión de protesta del menor – descansen…- salió de la habitación dejando a Shaka abrazado a Mu –

Yo te cuido – susurro el pequeño Shaka a un dormido Mu –

***M***

Solo es un resfrió…- se quejó Mu, al verse así mismo envuelto por lo brazos del rubio guardián de virgo – no es nada grave…Shaka – se volvió a quejar al no sentir un intento de ser soltado –

Prometí cuidar de ti…-expreso sin inmutarse el indio –

Eso fue de niños, Shaka – respondió con desgano – ya no somos niños, y se cuidarme de una pequeña fiebre…-

Casi te caes de las escaleras de piscis, yo no creo que sea una pequeña fiebre – contradijo y presiono más su abrazo –

Shaka! – Llamo con molestia y vergüenza a la vez. Después de todo ya no eran los niños de hace tiempo, por lo que se le hacia súper vergonzoso el siquiera que Shaka lo abrazara de esa manera y más aún estar arropados en la misma cama – bien, has lo que quieras…- dejo salir un suspiro de derrota y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a descansar, mientras más rápido se le pasara la fiebre más rápido se terminaría esa situación vergonzosa –

Duerme. Yo te cuido mi amado carnerito – susurro Shaka antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios a su mejor amigo – te amo…- susurro en su oído. Esperaba que Mu lo aceptara cuando estuviese mejor –

Y yo a ti Shaka…- susurro Mu de manera somnolienta mientras besaba, levemente los labios de su mejor amigo, antes de caer dormido –

 *****M*****

 **PV: algo nuevo, y pequeño… - :v**

 **Ikki: y ahora? –**

 **PV: no tengo tiempo para nada…así que espero me disculpen…-**

 **Ikki: bueno, esta vez te perdono porque te eh visto despertarte temprano, hacer muchas cosas sin descansar…te mereces mi disculpa-**

 **PV: *.*! en verdad! –**

 **Ikki: si. Pero no te acerques! –**

 **PV: *3* Ikki!**


End file.
